Game of Thrones: Alternate Endings
by The Sagemaster
Summary: A series of short alternate endings to the TV show, some good, some bad, all interesting and different.
1. Chapter 1

**To my intrepid readers, I offer you this next section for the following drabbles, which pertain to the idea of alterenated and different endings for the famous Game of Thrones. Wow, that sounded really wordy! Please enjoy, and comment and review, so to help me be a better writer. Thank you. More will be coming soon! (Also, please like and don't forget to subscribe; I'll leave a link in the description below! :-) ;-)**

* * *

I don't even know why I bother writing this. The stupid wights, or whatever, will be here soon enough. There's no use trying to fight, or hide, and there isn't going to be anyone left to even read this stupid scrap. Whatever might as well go out with this ink.

Argh! That stupid queen! She's mad, or was mad, and the whole reason we're in this mess! She had all the signs, even had some of the forces of the Targaryens come down for peace, to combat the crawling ice monsters of the north. But the selfish pig only used it as a chance to gain an upper hand in the war! Sure, fight your enemy, weaken them, so we all can die, you stupid selfish witch! I hear that the Targaryen forces, what where left, tried to make a stand against the wights, and their unnatural king, the Night King. 'Course, no body heard anything, just more silence from the North. I'll bet that idiotic Cersei thought she was stupidly smart, getting rid of her enemies and ruling Westeros.

But then the sun set, and it didn't rise. It still hasn't. Then came news from fleeing peoples, that the wights had slaughtered all in the North, and had broken through the Wall, and we're coming down. I've heard tales that the Night King has an army greater than any other, of the frosty undead corpses that cannot be killed, and huge dragons that breathe frosty fire.

I didn't even believe it myself, until our garrison was attacked by the wights. I can't even describe their terror, some barely bones that shamble, others fresh, with warm blood, but ice-blue eyes. Since that time, it's been nothing but cold starvation.

Curse the gods, old and new! This awful chill has already killed off crops, livestock and men! Wherever the cursed wights go, winter goes as well. Everybody kept saying "winter is coming" like fools all trying to say the truth, foolishly thinking that it could somehow halt the very forces of nature itself. I've seen to many corpses, frozen or starved, and already the fighting for food has caused the massacre of most in Westeros. This continent is dead, just one big winter blob, the first to fall to this filthy storm! I've already heard tale that the oceans have frozen over, and more nations in Essos have already collapsed into chaos. The wights won't stop here, but they'll cross over all of the world, wiping out all life, if the frost and winter doesn't do it first!

I don't even know why some people even fight anymore. There's nothing to be done. The smart ones have already committed suicide or burnt themselves to ashes. The few of us left in King's Landing are just waiting to be killed. After the small folk had their uprising and killed the queen, most fled, or died from starvation. The few left here are just sitting, waiting for death to come, but it's already here. The moan of the wights and soldiers clamoring to hold the gate is clear against the background. Some of the idiots are trying to hold back the gate or shooting pointless arrows at the black night. Pious fools are praying the gods, old and new and foreign, chanting unceasingly in a fanatic fervor. Fools. There are no gods to help us, only stupid lords who don't know a thing about what they're doing.

It won't be, There's a dragon that just flew above. Huge, dark and cold, breathing strange fire onto the Red keep. I see a figure on top of the undead beast, some white-haired girl. Maybe it's the corpse of Daenerys Targaryen. The shouts are getting louder. The wights have broken through the wall, the gate, and are climbing over the wall. The end comes, and so I'm dead. Here they are com-


	2. Chapter 2

To Alissa Foral, 743 A.C.

My dearest Alissa I must say, I have most certainly missed your acquaintance here back at Winterfell. Father has been most busy, trying to keep up with the day-to-day business of governing the realms, and trying to sort out the best way to keep the food storages high, with this winter and all and the recent famine. It has been rather hectic, and I have attempted to stay out of Father's way, trying not to cause him any more stress.

Oh, how I do wish you were here! I miss our lovely conversations and walks out in the forest, and, though it be winter, the land is gorgeous right now, with a fresh covering of snow and such, and just right for an outdoors trip. I implore you to write soon and tell me all about what's going on!

There's nothing too exciting going on up here. Deston and Brant have been travelling or helping Father, working at various places, while Lawren has been working with his obsessive inventions, trying to help build new trains and steamships for the North. Sansa is still getting into trouble but has been gripped by a new fascination with the history of the and the Second Long Night and the creation of the Targaryen Empire over 400 years ago. Oh, you should hear her rant on and on, about Robert's Rebellion, the bloody wars that were fought between the many old houses of Westeros, the story of Daenerys Targaryen, and how she defeated the Lannisters and created the single empire of Westeros, which has lasted to this day! I must say, I find it rather interesting, and Sansa has been most taken by the story of Arya Stark, a girl who joined (and escaped from) the Faceless Men, and who killed the Night King in the supposed wight invasion from the North. Really, dear Ali, it is quite fascinating!

Besides this, I've tried not to stay idle, and have been taking care of the dire wolves and the new pups. Little Jon is my favorite of the new batch, an adorable little creature, and Milah is positively enjoying the snow! But I'm not sure how long old Wight has to last. He has been getting very old.

But this has been enough about me. How are things down south? I want to her all about it! I'll be sending my typed letters straight to you by steam train, so you should get this anytime now! Write back soon!

Your affectionate friend,

Maryana Stark

To Maryana Stark,

My dear Maryana, I have received your letter with warm affections, and greatly anticipate more! I greatly wish to see for myself your little pup litter, and Little Jon I've been hearing so much about! Perhaps you could take a photograph and send one down to me. And I do wish to talk to you again, but alas, I have much work to do. It has been nice to hear new from you over the telegram.

But to continue, I have been enjoying my work down here greatly, working with the department and keeping the library alive and well. I do not want to sound vain, but they most certainly need my help! The place was full of dusty old books and squinting old men, hardly a center of cultural learning and knowledge. But being one of the head librarians here is a good paying job (not that I truly care about the money), and it has greatly served to expand my skills on all matters. I can't tell you how many books I've pored through, and whole sections I've had to update, clean, and add to. But it is blossoming here, and the activity in the Grand Library is growing.

I've had more time to myself lately, and things have been going rather quietly and smoothly. The city is gorgeous, with its old citadels and towers, beautiful stone arches, magnificent greeneries and local museums! I've also recently had the honor to tour the castle, the Red Keep itself, and stroll through the high halls of old kings, see the Dragon's Pit, and even was honored to meet her majesty Malaela IV Targaryen!

But now that we have talked enough about myself, I must respond to something you have mentioned in your last letter which stirred my curiosity. You've mentioned that Sansa has been recently obsessed with some tales from 400 years ago. I've delved into some old books, and it is, as you said, "fascinating!" We all know the story of the formation of our mighty empire, but the story itself is much deeper than I thought! After the Second Long Night (one of the most intense academic debating points here, with some arguing it never happened, or is a propagated story, or is actually real, along with the same question of whether seasons used to be irregular, lasting whole years!), Daenerys Targaryen had to face Cersei Lannister, and suffered great loss, which threatened to drive her mad! However, her lover, Jon Snow, managed to save her, and together they defeated the Lannister forces, united Westeros, and the people raised her up as queen, and she married Jon, creating our own dear empire of today! How romantic! And more histories tell how, because of the great peace and unity, great strives in medicines and science were achieved, resulting in our modern world!

I do confess, I am a romantic sort, and I can't say how pleased I was to read this history! In fact, I have been reading a romantic story about it, called _A Song of Fire and__Ice_by Martin R. R. Georgescu, which has grown to be most popular down here. You simply must read it, I intreat you! It is beautifully written, a wonderous love story, told in a masterful way!

But besides that, I feel I have nothing more to say. So, I shall hear from you soon, I dearly hope! Tell little Sansa I said hello (And give her the book attached to this letter. It is a dramatic guide about the life of Arya Stark, _The Definitive History and Life of Arya Stark: Life and Legends_ by Maester Willum of the Citadel) along with your brothers!

Sincerely yours,

Alissa Foral

To Alissa Foral, 743 A.C.

You sound like you have been enjoying it down there in King's Landing! I am truly happy for you, my friend, and I hope and pray you continue to be safe and well with the greatest of affections!

One of these days I shall have to visit you and your library, even though you know I am not one for big books and intensive historical records. The winter is coming along well, and Father has been much less stressed, having now planned a way to keep our grain in check and feed our working citizens. And Brant is going to travel to the Summer Islands, in the colonies there, to learn about the military and the duty of commanding soldiers! It is a most exciting time, and also frightening, as he will be leaving for a while, but I am glad he's serving our nation, in some of our several colonies (at least he doesn't have to go to Sothoryos, where the Braavos colonies are always facing disease, pirates, and savages!)And a newcomer has come to court, Grandon Cheswright, who fancies himself an "aeronaut". He is into the use of balloons (something I know is recent, but far more prevalent in the south) and he and Lawren have already struck up a friendship. Also, I should mention Lyanna is doing well with her husband in the Winterlands, even more north than we are!

That shall be all for this letter. I've been outside more recently, enjoying the fresh powder, and the pups are doing well. My own Milah is also enjoying the weather, being the little wolf that she is. But now I'm getting tired, and so I'll set my typewriter away. Good night and keep well. And write soon!

Your dear friend,

Maryana Stark

P.S. Sansa loved the gift! And tell me more about your friend!

To Maryana Stark,

I am glad to hear that Sansa is enjoying my gift! But since you have been insistent about a certain figure, I feel I shall relate to you about him. His name is Avo Kharqo, a man from the colonies of the Dothraki Sea. He is a dragon biologist, one of the more important and well-known ones, and an expert in his own field. He's a larger man, about my age, with fair eyes and a short beard he keeps very low, and a handsome face! And he came into my library! For some reason, we both got to talking, about many different aspects of history and anatomy, and before I knew it, we agreed to meet together at his own place for lunch! I cannot say how stressed I felt, intimidated even, to be allowed to meet with such an important figure. But it was most enjoyable, our conversations and lunch, and we've been meeting each other for similar events, and I've gotten to know him (and all his delightful friends) very well. I cannot say why, but I always feel freer and much happier with him, and I know he feels the same. Is this love? There are so many questions that stir through my mind with him, so many strange feelings that come up in his presence! I truly feel lost in my thoughts! Oh, dear Mary, this whole circumstance is wonderful and terrifying, and I dearly hope you can come soon!

We have both been seeing each other for many events and personal dates, and even today he has promised me a ride on his own personal dragon! I do apologize for filling this letter with my delights and feelings, but it is all quite strange for me! Do come soon!

Your good friend,

Alissa Foral

To Alissa Foral, 744 A.C.

I have been absolutely giddied with joy over your recent letter! I cannot wait to hear more, and to have long conversations with you, but not over telegram or letter! No, my dear friend, I will be visiting you in person! Yes, indeed I will be coming down there with Cyrus! He has finally come back from his work in the Iron Islands and has come back with quite the modest fortune. And as all the business up here has been taken care of, Mother has decided it would be a good idea for me to travel down to King's Landings, and to visit with you! Cyrus and I will be visiting you shortly, heading in by the _Royal Unsullied _steam ship. I hope to see you there, and you man!

Your most affectionate friend,

Maryana Stark

* * *

**Well, that was way less depressing than the last one! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

[The following is an excerpt from Chapter VI of Maester Dariss Brune's _The Fall and Return of the Dragons_]

I have inscribed upon here the events concerning the War of the Five Kings and the subsequent era thereafter, and how Daenerys Targaryen returned to Westeros with her army and fought Cersei Lannister's forces, along with the wights from the North. It remains to be said concerning the events thereafter…

…While the stresses of losing several of her friends and being betrayed by many, Daenerys Targaryen was upon the brink of madness. However, the support of several close friends (notably Tyrion "the Imp" Lannister and Jon Snow) helped to return the Queen to her senses. On the day she attacked King's Landing, the mad Cersei Lannister had created a shield of unsuspecting folk by placing them in the Red Keep and had several scorpion catapults that could shoot down any dragon, along with a great fleet outside her walls, giving her a good sense of protection against the Dragon Queen. However, these would prove worthless against the awesome wrath of dragons and the fierce might of Daenerys's army of Unsullied, Dothraki, and Northmen. The previous Battle for Winterfell had left the armies of the Dragon Queen weakened, but no less dangerous. The two remaining dragons, Rhaegal and Drogon, burned the Iron Fleet of Cersei Lannister, and then proceed to break through the walls of King's Landing. The armies poured through the streets, and quickly assaulted the Lannister forces. Drogon and Rhaegal burnt down the remaining scorpions, and the mysterious warrior known as the Hound, along with Arya Stark, infiltrated the Red Keep, intent of killing the head of the lion, Cersei Lannister. However, Jaime Lannister, in an attempt to save his sister, had arrived there earlier, and had tried in vain to have her surrender the city, and sources say to flee to Essos. However, this ended only in blood and death, with the Hound fighting and killing his brother, and Jamie Lannister finally killing Cersei after seeing her madness and her willingness to sacrifice the people. The bells rang, and Daenerys's forces halted the attack, and the remaining Lannister forces surrendered. Thus, in 305 AC, the after the tumultuous Robert's Rebellion, the bloody civil War of the Five Kings, and the great War for Westeros, the "second conquest" of the Targaryens complete, with the rule of the Seven Kingdoms now firmly in the rule of Daenerys Targaryen.

The beginning effects and next years of the Dragon Queen were vast and unprecedented, unlike any seen thereafter. Her ascension began in a startling, first by the burning of the Iron Throne itself, with the Dragon Queen having been said to say of it, "Let this old shackle of iron be burnt and destroyed, and let a new age of equality begin.", and she eventually was crowned queen, upon the Table of the West Circle, a council of the leaders of Westeros, along with the Masters of the Crown. Daenerys introduced new reforms that weakened the power of the great houses of Westeros, and she achieved a good relationship with the Faith. The immediate effect of rebuilding began, and the good nature of Daenerys won over both commoners and nobles. While the initial years of peace were tense, they eventually gave way to a new era of prosperity. New cities and extensive public buildings were built, great sewers systems and neglected harbors were repaired, a new elaborate road system was constructed, and several other great achievements bolstered the greatness of the realm. Guided by her friend and loyal Hand, Tyrion Lannister, Daenerys allowed for the Iron Islands their own freedom, in exchange for the banning of raiding by the Ironborn, and that they would serve a defensive pact and as a vassal-state of the new kingdom of Westeros. In the North, the wildlings now had open access to the south, and began invading. To reconcile with them, Daenerys sent her love, Jon Snow, to the North, and to bring a proposition: serve under the new kingdom, and gain land to live in. The wildling clans accepted and were given the land of now disbanded Night's Watch (which continued to serve as the policing force of the North). Some wildlings fully integrated into the North, marrying into the Northmen lines. Jon Snow travelled further into the Lands-of-Always-Winter, and established the new realm of the Wildlands, a new "kingdom" added under the belt of the dragons.

Beyond Westeros, the cities of Slaver's Bay, still under control by the Targaryens, became included into the realm of Daenerys, along with the Dothraki Sea. The ideas and plans of hers spread to there as well, and by 308 AC, Daenerys Targaryen ruled all of Westeros and much of eastern Essos, one of the greatest kingdoms ever known in the history of the world. Thus, a new age began, the Era of the Dragon.

It has been over twenty-seven years since the long wars and terrible eras of bloodshed, but it has finally led to a new age of knowledge and learning and prosperity. Tyrion Lannister rules Casterly Rock, and continues to serve as the Hand, and in the North the stern Sansa Stark rules, while Arya "Night killer" Stark (famous for travelling beyond the Sunset Kingdoms, and recording her adventures in West of Westeros) lives with her husband Gendry Baratheon. And at the seat of King's Landing, from her modest chair in the Table of the West Circle, the great Daenerys I Stormborn Targaryen rules the great kingdoms of Westeros, the Far North, the Dothraki Sea, and the Great Bay, the Great Queen, with her lover Jon Snow. She has implemented her ideas of equality and has greatly diminished the power of the great houses. Instead, upon her death the people shall elect their leaders, to choose a worthy leader as the Lord of Westeros, while the Targaryen lineage will continue to guard and serve the people, and the leaders of the great houses will form the rest of the Circle, as a council to rule along with these powers, to lead us into a greater age of fortune and further into the light of a glorious new era.

By looking into the past can we better understand ourselves and the race of man as a whole. My hope with this large collections is that the leaders and peoples of Westeros may look further back upon the great deeds and terrible crimes and wars committed, so that we may move forward, in this world of fire and ice, blazing onward into the future with courage and unity, until one day when we reach the light of day.


	4. Chapter 4

Attention!

**To all Citizens of the Targaryen Empire! **

By royal degree of **Her Majesty**, Supreme Queen and Empress **Daenerys Targaryen the First**, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and the Lands-of-Always-

Winter, Empress of the Summer Islands, the Nine Cities, the Dothraki Sea, and the kingdoms of East-of-Essos, Ruler of Sothoryos and Ulthos, and **Glorious Leader** of

the continent of the West and the Three Realms of Nothroyos, the Stormborn, **Mother of Dragons** and the Queen of the Thousand Dragon-Swarms, and the **True **

**Establisher of Democracy:**

* * *

It is to be known, from here to the Sunset Sea to the Eastern Sea, that all peoples and races must pay homage to the **Great Queen** on the **Night of Celebration**, to

celebrate the freedom and protections offered by the **Dragon Queen**, who guides us with unfailing wisdom and saved the world from the grasp of tyranny and slavery!

Celebrations shall be carried out in a manner suiting local traditions, but all must pray that their gods shall grant the **Eternal Savior** good-will and success, and shall

thank the great **Empire** which serves and protects them, and saved them all during the **Great Cause!**

**May the Dragon Mother's wings always give you swiftness and safety and watch over the Glorious Empire!**

Note: Failure to attend the Night of Celebration shall be met with correct justice by the local authority.

* * *

**This one was a little shorter. Thank you all for enjoying my content! **


	5. Chapter 5

From: DarronTrant03

To: maryiaupcliffdragonqueen

Subject: Check-In!

So, did you finish the paper last night? Mr. Tully really has us working on that final, but I finally finished it! It was kind of interesting, to do some research into the history of Westeros and Essos. I did my paper on the War of Five Kings and the later conquest by Daenerys Targaryen, over 800 years ago. That period of history was crazy! I mean, you had the whole war going on, and then there was that report of weird magic undead wights and that Night King (According to the legends, he even resurrected a dragon! Those people really did believe in some crazy stuff, like weird magics and "Faceless Men"). What was the coolest was to learn about Daenerys Targaryen, and her story of conquering Westeros and much of Essos and ushering in a new age of science never before seen! I still find it crazy that those people used to believe in all that "witchcraft" and "magic", but the legends of Arya Stark killing the Night King and dragons being born from a sacrifice pyre, and such. You did you're paper on the development of deadly weapons, like the machine guns and the atomic bomb, correct? That must have been interesting, especially concerning the Great World War over 90 years ago. Oh, and you have to watch this great new series, called _A Throne of Games_ presented by OBH! Its based off the period of history I've been talking about (though with some historical inaccuracy and embellishment, like people actually fighting ice zombies, which were obviously rumors spread at the time), and it is great! It is partly inspired by Ice and Fire's Song, a historical novel series written by Martin "J" R.R. Tolkien-George. Let me know of what you think of it!


	6. Chapter 6

The Westeros Gazette

**400 Years Later**

By Bradyn Slait

Westeros has always been a continent of conflict and conquest, from Aegon's Conquest over 700 years ago, to the terrible War of Five Kings, and that era of history known by scholars as the Throne-Game era. Yet from that time of darkness, came a new order in Westeros, following the events of the War of Two Queens, and the subsequent death of Daenerys Targaryen and the ascension of Jon Snow (a.k.a. Aegon Targaryen) to the throne of Westeros, ushering in a new golden age of science and exploration.

400 years later, Westeros has emerged as the dominant power of the world, a continent full of ancient castles alongside great blimps and airships, or the mighty steamships which prowl the Trident, and the trans-continental railroad connecting all of Westeros. This all sprang forth from that era, and now celebrations being held all across Westeros. But to truly understand how we got here, and in preparations for this year's celebrations, we must understand what happened.

The War of Five Kings was long and complicated, covered in politics, battles, and other issues, plunging Westeros into a long and terrible conflict. After its resolution, another war was waged. Following the Battle of Winterfell against the supposed White Walkers and wight army, the forces of Daenerys Targaryen and Cersei Lannister set out for battle, during the War of Two Queens. Eventually, the Lannister forces were defeated at the Battle of King's Landing, where Daenerys set ablaze the city, and succumbed to madness, coming to believe that she must be the only ruler of the world to make it truly free. However, her lover, and nephew Jon Snow (a.k.a. Aegon Targaryen) was forced to kill her, preventing a future calamity. The remaining leaders of Westeros assembled, and elected Aegon as their king, though he was very unwilling. However, he ruled for a long time, insuring a peaceful and prosperous era of Westeros, and a great revival in learning and science. The maesters of the Citadel began to explore new areas of science and made great strides in technology. Meanwhile, the bronze smith Arryn Marlyn, developed the modern printing press, which caused an explosion of new ideas and books to spread and be available to the populous. By his death in 352 AC, Westeros was a thriving and prosperous nation. Having taken no wife, and with no heirs, the leaders of Westeros once again gathered, to elect a new king, and this would become the new way of governance.

The next few hundred years would see the development of new weapons, such as guns and cannons, and the use of gunpowder, along with the advancements of ships and other technologies. Eventually, the use of steam allowed for the creation of steamships and great blimps, and over one hundred years ago the first great flying airships, soared through the sky.

Most recently, the developmental use of steam-powered turbines and propellers have pushed the engineering capabilities of Westeros to its limits, with the unveiling of an entire complex of floating islands that form a new golden city, which will be fully operational in time for the 400 year celebrations. By learning about the terrible past of our nation, we can see how the ancient strife nearly brought Westeros to its knees, but by good leadership and the innovation of the people, the sky's the limit!

* * *

**Wow, I've already got almost 2,000 views! Thank you all! I've got one more for this set, that will be a little longer, so stay tuned! Keep enjoying it!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Journeys of Arya Stark

Day 1- We've set sail aboard the _Nymeria, _setting sail to the west beyond west. I, Arya Stark, captain of the ship and crew of the _Nymeria_, have set sail from ship to travel west of the known world, to go where none of Westeros have ever dared go, and sail beyond the known horizon. I shall keep this journal as my own memoir, my personal confidant.

I am Arya Stark of the North, yet with the death of the Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, the banishment of my brother Jon Snow, the ascension of my sister Sansa to the throne of the North, and my brother Bran "the Broken" set as king of Westeros, my purpose is now gone, and I look to my own desires. Long have I desired to see what truly is west of Westerose, and so now I have finally set out to do so. I will write when I have time and desire to do so, but now the journey begins. We have set out from King's Landing.

Day 5- I've been very busy, and the position of captain is one new to me. The crew is a wild one, but they are rather bold to travel with me. We have begun to sail around the coast, and I plan to travel to Lonely Light Island, the last known reach of all of the known world, and from there, who knows!

Day 11- This crew! Ah, rascals and dogs, I swear! I've had a lot of trouble teaching a few rascally ones respect and such. But they are loyal, at least I feel they are. My first mate, an older sailor from Dorne, Layn Carly, is one I am very grateful for. He's a seasoned shipman, and a good companion to show me the ropes. This is all a new position for me, but I think I'm getting the handle of things.

Day 23- We had our first small storm, just off the coast. It didn't damage the ship much, but we are making steady speed. We head off to the Iron Islands soon.

Day 29- Reached the Iron Islands, sailing toward Lonely Light Island.

Day 37- We have finally reached Lonely Light Island, and I've given the crew a night of indulgence. Restocked and supplied, we set out tomorrow. I do not have much of an idea of how to go about this, but merely drive forwards. May the gods protect us.

Day 38- Our trips seems to be going well. A fair wind and a calm sea have kept the crew in good spirits. So far, all seems well, but my first mate tells me to be watchful, for a storm and told me a whole plethora of seamen stories, of pale mists in the north that freeze ships solid, strange lights, and ice dragons that breath icy frost upon ships. I am not much of a fool to fall to old sailor's tales, but I have seen things thought to be myth, so I shall remain watchful.

Day 43- Still sailing, steady wind. I feel slightly unnerved, surrounded by this vast ocean of blue and grey, yet I must not show fear before the crew. It is both a strange and wonderous feeling, but I hope to find land soon.

On the topic of land, I have wondered long upon what, if any, great landmass or islands exist beyond Westeros. Most believe that our world is round, so one could sail all the way round the entire earth, ending up far upon eastern Essos, or even Asshai-by-the-Shadow. Or, there may be a whole string of islands or an archipelago that we shall come across. Or there might even be a whole continent or great landmass. I have heard tales of a few Ironborn who have travelled there, coming from the Sunset Sea, with tails of "Thule". Finally, there are some who suggest that the descendants of the Starks might live there. Thousands of years before the Conquering, Brandon the Shipwright, ruler of the North, build a great fleet and sailed into the Sunset Sea, never being seen again. A few claims that they actually survived, and their descendants actually live in some unknown landmass. Whatever the truth, it will be discovered.

Day 46- No wind today. It is very hot, and the one of the crewmen, a self-proclaimed red priest called Desmor Willum, says to "Beware! Danger comes!". I've been quick to silence the old fool, but the crew seems a little uneasy.

Day 48- Passed by the first island we've seen. A small, very tiny squat of sand, just one worth of passing by. One of the younger crewmen has named if "Brarton Island" after himself.

Day 49- We landed on a small group of three islands. While they are very small, they did offer a small respite for the crew, and we quickly explored the whole island. We gathered a few known fruits, and have set off again, jotting down the location of the Lonely Triplets.

Day 53- A big storm has washed over our ships. It continues to pour and rain. Hard storm, and it still rages.

Day 54- Still storming outside.

Day 57- Finally! The storm has subsided! So far, alright, but the crew is a little unnerved, and so am I. But we will press on. A small squall can't suspend us forever!

Day 67- Almost one full month since we've set out! So far it has been nothing but and endless expanse of pure ocean, a great flat plain of blue. The crew is beginning to grow a little uneasy, but so far all is well.

Day 77- We have seen a small string of islands. Layn thinks there may be an archipelago we will reach soon. I am very thankful for the old sailor, even if he is prone to talk, a lot, about all sort of strange wand eerie tales.

Day 79- More islands. Every day we see a few, and every now and then we resupply our ships, with what little fruit we may find.

Day 82- Out ship is now surrounded by a small archipelago of islands. Layn thinks this is just a small part of a vaster assortment of islands, some closer and some further away. Time will tell if this is true.

Day 87- We have struck another storm, fiercer than the last, but have remained intact. Beyond that, we have moved out into wider ocean, with a few islands here and there, and the crew has seen actual people! I have only seen a few glimpses here and there, so I cannot make a very well description, but they appear similar in one regard to the Summer Islanders, but wear very little clothing, the most basic and primitive one can imagine them as, in small canoes with wooden spears and strange tattoos. They appear to be tribal and savage, as when our ship passed by one island, they threw spears and stones at us!

Day 89- The crew is beginning to grow restless, as we have travelled as farther than any Westerner has ever gone! But I must keep up the courage of the crew, or I may face a mutiny on my hands. Beside that, we have been going through many squalls and storms, which have only served to damper the mood. Provisions are getting low, and I fear things may turn for the worse.

Day 90- The weather has cleared up, and the crew is cheerier today, but I fear it won't last. We have been at sea for almost three months, and if we do not find land soon, then the crew may go to drastic measure to get back home!

Day 93-Little to write down. We are still making a good heading, and the wind is at our back today.

Day 95- Land! Land at last! Finally, we have found land! I shall write quickly, with all that has happened. The ship was sailing as normal, and it was the middle of the day, when there was a cry that rang our among from the front of _Nymeria _"Land! Land!" I have never loved the sight of land so much before, when I gazed out before me to see a soft beach and rolling hills and a thick forest. Let me hold my pen for a few seconds. There, now I can write. To begin, we have at long last found a true continent, far beyond the horizon, and reaching beyond all comprehension. The ship is currently anchored in a small natural harbor, protected from harsh weather. And already we have found the native populous, a race vastly different than our own. The moment we landed a group of villagers already had gathered, staring with awe, and fear, some bowing, and others grabbing weapons. After a few rudimentary gatherings, the villagers brought us to their village, to have a feast. While I was weary of them, they offered us food, and one of my men, Gravven Sharp, immediately set out learning their language and customs, and that will be his purpose for our stay here. Other than that, the crew has returned to the ship. I have a few hands keeping watch, in case of attack, but so far this land seems peaceful, but I doubt it is all that. In regard to the natives, they have high cheekbones and large front teeth with a slight gap, and large heavy earlobes. There hair is long and fitted with feathers of strange birds, and they follow a primitive tribal society, with elders, a chief, and a shaman, in a village of wooden huts and animal hides.

I have chosen to name this continent Thule, in honor of the name given by the Ironborn.

Day 96- So begins our true exploration of this new world. Slowly we are explaining who we are, and we have had several long talks with the village elders. Gravven is learning the language, but it will take a long time. What we do know is that this village is one of many in a large landscape of growing trees and huge hills, which appear not to different than some from Westeros. The people actually did not appear to be shocked to see us, until they learned we had sailed from across the sea, a concept difficult to transplant into their minds. What has been most intriguing is that the Thulians have talked about a people similar to us, with large wooden ships that sail by them! Their descriptions of these people make them sound almost like those from Westeros!

Day 101- We have been immersed with these people for so long, learning their ways, and telling of ours. Gravven is making astonishing gains in mastering their tongue. We have learned a lot about Thule, such as a powerful nation of "ship-men of the sharp swords", or the "wolf-people", who live far to the north. Then they tell of the some great gulf to the south, and huge mountains that reach the sky, and beyond that, vast wastelands where some sort harsh people who live in great walled cities, and finally, south than all they know is the a people that Gravven can only describe as "the Empire of Blood", whose insaitible bloodlust and want of power leads them into eternal conflict an sacrifices to their thirsty blood gods.

Day 111- More communications and conversations. We have done lots of trading, and now are ship is stocked again, and full of rare and exotic treasures. As much as it has been enjoyable staying here, I yearn to see more of this land. But we shall stay for a while longer, to chart our next course.

Day 113- My hand shakes as I write! For now, we are truly not alone! During the middle of the day, a ship appeared, one that appeared in some regards similar to our own. When the crew saw our own, they made a commotion, and landed next to us. Although the crew was weary, the other ship made no sign of intention to attack, so I let them board.

I was quickly astonished at the sight, for these men appeared very similar in appearance to a typical Northman, except with mixings of the natives! They even spoke our tongue, but with a heavy accent impossible to describe here. Finally, what appeared to be their captain (based upon his leader-like presence, and how the men looked upon him with reverence). To be most brief, he said his name was Marak Cairrls, and explained that he descended from a northern land, which the villagers call the Land of the Wolf-People, or the North Islands by these men. He was most intrigued to see us here, as his people rarely made contact with those of the Tribelands, except for a few tribes in the north. After explaining ourselves, the captain grew greatly interested and ecstatic, and wished to know all about our home country. After more lengthy conversations, I grew relaxed about his nature, as he clearly meant us no threat, and talked about Westeros. In return, he explained that his ship was sailing north after having gathered supplies near a great canal of some sort, and also fighting off some enemy, rival ships of the "Desert-Cities of the South". My head is swirling with all of this, and it is almost too much! But suffice to say, we have entered into good terms with these foreigners, and they have insisted we travel with them to their land. As my purpose here in this village seems all but finished, I might as well oblige them. We set sail tomorrow.

Day 118- Good sailing, and a fair weather. We have begun to enter a far colder region, and according to the according to the other ships, we will continue further until we reach a vast region of cold ocean and a wide archipelago, the North Islands, or the Northland.

Day 123- We have finally reached the home of the "Wolf-Folk", and it reminds me of the North, or perhaps the Iron Islands, slightly. There are many large islands with impossibly high cliffs, manned by large fortresses and walls and defenses. Several islands use winches and pulleys used to pull travelers up them. We have stopped at one island, called Foyre Isle. Marak has told me we will continue further inward, to their very capitol, and central island, Whitebay, and the city of Wolfclaw.

Day 127- We have reached their main city, and it is very impressive. The island is a perfect protection, with impossible cliffs that are straight and impossible to scale, with and opening where ships may enter into a calm bay. That opening is manned by many defenses and giant carved wolf statues, and in case of attack huge iron gates and chains, and they have nearly unlimited amount of resources to outlast any siege. The city itself reminds me of Braavos, with great harbors and shipyards, wide streets paved with stone, and large castles and towers. A mountain sits at the center of the island, huge and imposing, and from it stands a great number of walls and tiers of a vast castle, with huge catapults and wide banners of a grim wolf. I go now to meet some important figures of this land, as word has already spread of us in this land.

Day 130- It has been very busy, and I have been all over this city, as its kings and council of lords have taken a great interest in my ship and my crew. They have questioned me about everything, where we are from, our lands and lords, and all other things. At the same time, I have asked them all about their realm, and my ship's scribe has been quite busy recording and questioning them about, well, everything! I have found little time to write as of late, but I shall continue to add to some of the knowledge I have gained here,

Day 137- The North Islands seem to be made of up of a union of islands, each with its own lord and house, but these houses all bow to the King of Wolves, who rules from this city. The king himself if old and wise, and seems a good fellow, with several sons and daughters. They have long been a sea-faring people, who rule most of the north of Thule, and have some peace treaties with northern tribes. The southern tribes are usually left to themselves, and the ships of the Northland have more business in the south. They trade with several of the Desert-Cities, thought they often have to face rival navies, as not all of the Desert-Cities are peaceful with them. Finally, at the very south is the Empire of Bloods, which has wild and cruel peoples, who are always at war to gather prisoners, and sacrifice them to their sun-god.

Day 145- My, how strange it seems now! I have nearly forgotten about this old record all together! Yet, I have returned to it, as now we begin on 0ur travel back to our own land. We leave with rich treasures, spices, maps, resources, and strange animals. One of the courageous folks of the North Islands will accompany us on our journey back, as these nations hope in create a peaceful unity with each other, and form trade with each other. But on our return, how I wonder shall we be received! Indeed, our world, this world of fire and ice, just got a lot bigger, for all!

* * *

__**I apologize, but I've been busy. Anyways, here's the last chapter, at least for now. This story archive will probably expand over time, and at any time a new story will pop in! Thank you for favoriting it, and reviewing it! Also, I'll probably take a break from writing for a while (school stuff, you know!), but I won't be going anywhere! _Guda budscap!_**


	8. Chapter 8

The children all clamored around the figure, bustling with activity and energy, until the old man beckoned them to sit. The children all sat close by as the old man shifted on his chair, his eyes betraying a fire from his younger years, and his face adorned with old scars. He smiled as the little ones begged for a new story.

"What would you like to hear today?" he asked them in an elderly voice.

"Tell us something with adventure!" one child shouted.

"No, one about magic and dragons! I want to hear about giant battles and wars!"

"Can you tell us a love story Grandpa? Please?"

The elderly man just shook his head and said, "How about I tell you a new story, from my youth, hmm? About a great man, a true hero who I had the pleasure of serving under."

The children all exchanged squeals of joy but settled down as the man began his tale.

"It was a long time ago, when I was just a young man, brash and impatient like so many others. It was a time of long and warm summers, but endless wars and conflicts had washed our continent in blood and fire. The southern lords and houses fought amongst themselves, and a Dragon Queen came from the east. But to the north, all were ignorant of the true threat, skeletal creatures of ice and snow, undead monsters that brought winter with them. We didn't know it at the time. I was just a whelp, and our small community was simply trying to make ends meet with what meagers supplies we could. We managed, but as the conflicts arose, men went off to war.

But then he came. Willem Carly, a trained fighter, of the more noble house in the region, though by no means of any important house himself."

"What was he like?" asked one of the children.

"Ah, the good captain. There was a true man of the North. He was older than I, but not by too much, about the age of thirty. His face was tanned from work, with shaggy brown hair, and deep blue eyes. But I remember most his character. He was the most honorable man I ever met, honest and tough, but friendly to all, and willing to sacrifice himself at any moment. But most important of all, he inspired us, to be better, and to train better, to make ourselves the best soldiers we could be. It is a difficult thing, to take peasants and turn them into a battle-ready militia to defend against any threat. But he did it. And more than that, he saw what was coming from the North, the White Walkers, when everyone else laughed at him. But he saw and knew and prepared. He drilled and trained us good, teaching us about warfare and combat, and more importantly, he kept us together. No, I never met a man like him.

Eventually, the Wights and their frozen lords did come, just as Captain Carly knew, but he was ready. He rallied what few forces we had and headed to the wall. We had a strange fellow with us, called a 'Seer', who guided us to where we need to go, and before long we came upon our enemies. I remember it so clearly, a great dragon, pale and cold, breathing blue fire, that crashed the great wall, causing a huge rift that allowed the undead to swarm through. There were legions of them, an endless stream of thousands upon thousands. We were but a small rock in their great river. Yet Captain Carley showed no fear. He told us 'Men, here we are, north of north, with the ancient enemy finally coming back. They have no fear, and they have no heart. They will kill everyone and everything you love, and leave all of Westeros in cold, cold ice forever! But we are men of the North! We stand before the tide, and we will face it, to our very last breath! Winter has come, men, winter has come. But by the Old gods and the New, we will hold this line to the very last breath we hold! Winter has come, but so have WE!' Ah, we charged forward, ready for that glorious death. We knew it would be the end, choked by frosty bones and reanimated to attack our families, but it was a death we would go down in fire with. But master Carly was far cleverer than I thought. You see, there was only a narrow opening for the Wights to come through, and so we could hold the line with just a few men. When they fell, or got tired, others would take their place, while the archers fired down upon them."

"But how can you kill the dead who are alive? They are already dead, Grandpa!"

"But you see, our leader knew a secret, an important weakness that the walkers had. dragonglass, the smooth black stone, which could turn the wights into ash. We use arrows made of those, and swords tipped with them. I remember the arrows whistling in the wind, as my fellows cut with their swords. Willem Carly was at the front, inspiring us all, his sword on fire that blazed through anything that got to close. I have heard it was the heirloom of his family, said to have been brought from the ancient cities of Valyria.

But then came the dragon, reanimated by the leader of the wights, the pale demon called the Night King. In one swoop the creature tore out a third of our man. Its claws reached down and snatched men, knocking me to a side. But then came the captain, charging with is sword. I saw it all, so clearly. He grabbed a black-tipped arrow on the ground, and bellowed at the beast and its rider, which dove toward him with its jaws wide open! But then, he stepped to the side at the last moment, and swung his sword onto its side! The beast instantly broke up into icy crystals, slamming onto the ground. Then the Night King arose, his pale demeanor that would frighten even the bravest of men. The king of the wights pulled out a long cold sword from his back, and moved toward the captain, who stood between me and him. Their fight, well, who could describe it? The pale monster was fast and quick, but the captain was trained and skilled, and used his flaming sword and black arrow to fight him back. He drove the Night King back and back, and I'll never forget that sight, the flaming sword in one hand, and the other wielding a small arrow. That was the day Willem Carly earned his name, 'Black Arrow'. But the Night King slowly gained the upper hand, and in one swift movement, his sword sliced the captain's cheek deep, leaving a bloody wound on his cheek. I don't know how long the fight and the battle was, hours or minutes, but we were losing, our friends rising to kill us, and the tide continued to consume us. Finally, when just a handful of us were left, the captain ordered us to run.

We ran swiftly, moving ahead quickly of the shambling White Walkers, but just as when we got into position to make our final last stand, a wave of dragon fire burned through the oncoming wights! Dragons screamed from the sky, unleashing flame upon their foes, as we heard as great outcry. Oh, the joy that gives my old heart to think of it!"

"What had happened? Oh, tell us, tell us!" cried one of the little ones.

"I would not learn of it 'till much later, but apparently the armies of the North, under King Jon Snow, and the recent alliance with Daenerys Targaryen, had come to wipe out the undead legions. Apparently, Captain Carly had been in communications with them, and set out to hold back the tide while the armies marched toward them. And it worked!

To make the battle short, the united armies, with the aid of dragons and other…resources, defeated the White Walkers once and for all. The Night King fell, to the fire of Daenerys Targaryen and the steel of Jon Snow, and the wights were finally, finally gone. "

"Well, what happened then Grandpa?" one of the little girls asked impatiently.

The old man chuckled and responded, "Ah, patience now, little one. Well, after that, only a few of us were left, and them royal leaders of the new alliance took a great favor to the captain, and us few survivors. The Dragon Queen herself took great interest in Captain Carly, and gave him an old keep as his own, and even a dragon egg!" This inspired lots of "ooos" and "awes" from the small audience, and the elder continued his tale. "He refurbished that keep, and it wasn't long into the next war that his dragon hatched into small little whelp dragon he named Stormfang. Carly began training elite soldiers, and the few of us who were left became a new special group under his command, elite bodyguards and soldiers. Heh, folk used to call us Carly's Crows. Ah, good times. But anyways, he took a liking to the Spider, that fellow called Varys, and developed ingenious tactics that greatly aided in defeating that mad Cersei Lannister and her forces. When King's Landing was surrounded, he told me that the Dragon Queen was beginning to crack and was losing her mind. To prevent this, he led a small army into King's Landing, sneaking in and taking Cersei Lannister hostage, and then opening the gates wide open for the troops to come in. I wasn't actually apart of that due to a battle wound, but that day was a victorious one.

And there remains little to be said after that. While he was offered a lot of political power and riches, he wasn't very much into that sort of thing. He also disapproved of the union between Jon Snow and Daenerys, as they were niece and nephew. In the end, he went north, beyond the Wall, to lead the Wildlings in a new region of the crown. There he still lives, the aged leader in the Wildlands"

After letting out a long breath, the elder got up slowly, and reached into his trunks, looking for something important. "He gave this to me, long ago, and I've treasured it ever since." He turned around, and to the immense pleasure of his young crowd, showed them what his precious trinket.

It was a black arrow.

* * *

**Just a little something on the side I've done for fun. Hope ya'll enjoy. As the CDC says, "Stay home, stay safe."**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam Locke: Thank you Lynna for that. Now for a special news report for _All Thing's Reflected,_ presented by WPR's own Marilla Dondarrion.

_Sound of people moving in thick snow and distinctive frantic talking._

Marilla Dondarrion: This is Winterfell, currently in the grips of panic. _Hearing of people moving and yelling. _The city is a prime example of what is happening all over Westeros. Following initial reports from the north, the populous of Westeros have grown concerned about a new plague, said to be easily contaminated and spread, and especially deadly. To talk more about this, we interviewed famed Maester apothecary Bron Sharp. Thank you for being here.

Maester Sharp: My pleasure Marilla.

Marilla Dondarrion: So, what exactly can you tell us about the Coldvid-03?

Maester Sharp: Well, the White Plague, as it also known, is highly contagious disease that can easily spread by touch or through the air. Based on what we know, the elderly and sick are most susceptible to it, and it also has the uncanny ability to raise the dead into some form of ice-zombie.

Marilla Dondarrion: Do we know where it originated from?

Maester Sharp: It appears to be some magical plague that originated from the north, causing large hordes of wights to spread.

_Sound of zombie hordes and people fleeing in terror._

Marilla Dondarrion: That was the sound from a small village in the north, where the Coldvid-03 virus has struck particularly hard. Maester, how is the regions of Westeros combating this plague?

Maester Sharp: Well, the Citadel has determined that fire works best against the wights, but as for combating the actual disease?

Marilla Dondarrion: Yes.

Maester Sharp: Well, um, it is best suggested that all citizens remain under curfew and isolated from others, practice social distancing, and wear cloth over their faces to prevent the spread.

Marilla Dondarrion: Something we've all heard a lot before!

Maester Sharp: Ha ha! Yes, very much so.

Marilla Dondarrion: Just a few more questions, Maester. Is there any news about a development for a cure?

Maester Sharp: Well, we have been hard at work, trying to discover the best way to combat this plague. So far, we know how it spreads and how to slow it down, but not how to cure it, yet. I have heard superstitious rumors that Daenerys Targaryen and her cadre have developed a "fiery resolve to purge this plague" but nothing else.

Marilla Dondarrion: Mm-hmm. Well thank you, Master Sharp. One last question: what is your best advice for our listeners?

Maester Sharp: Well, simply that you follow procedures, have fire handy against any wights, and stay strong. We will get through this, together.

Marilla Dondarrion: Thank you for your time, Maester Sharp.

Maester Sharp: My pleasure!

Marilla Dondarrion: Reporting on the Coldvid-03 pandemic, I'm Marilla Dondarrion.

Sam Locke: Thank you for that Marilla. In other news coming up in just a minute, riots sparked all over Westeros, a massive hurricane is spotted on the Iron Islands, and the 303 Game of Thrones election is coming up…

* * *

**I thought this was appropriate, considering the year. I hope to move into a more regular posting time, hopefully something every week, but school will probably get into the way. However, I will still strive to write enjoyable quality works of fiction. I will also be posting a the prologue for a new story series I want to start, that may go nowhere, or actually go places! **

**Be safe and _Guda Budscap_!**


End file.
